Carpe Diem
by biscotti gelato
Summary: Apparently working at Stark Industries entails having to deal with strange superheroes, a nosy quick-witted boss, and the ever present possibility that some villain with issues is going to take over the world. Eva Montero honestly doesn't know what she's gotten herself into. Bruce Banner/OC


**Summary**: Apparently working at Stark Industries entails having to deal with strange superheroes, a nosy quick-witted boss, and the ever present possibility that some villain with issues is going to take over the world. Eva Montero honestly doesn't know what she's gotten herself into. Bruce Banner/OC

* * *

When I received a call from the amazing, oh so powerful and majestic Stark Industries, it happened when I was working.

I had followed the corporation closely out of simple curiosity from when the owner, Tony Stark, had declared that he was ending the manufacturing of weapons and all the way to the famous Stark Expo, where everything went wrong. The fact that drones created by someone that the now infamous Justin Hammer hired had gone haywire and attempted to kill Tony Stark had caught my attention right away. It wasn't normal, everyday news when someone was trying to be murdered by metal drones. Especially since mentioned someone was a rich, genius superhero that aimed to maintain peace.

So, all in all, I desperately wanted a job there. Mostly because of the technology the corporation held in its grasp ― the Iron Man suit was completely ingenious and would obviously lead to even greater possibilities. Not that I wanted the suit for myself, I wouldn't even know how to properly use it at all. But Stark Industries' work made me want to sob at its blinding beauty.

Also, considering that I was going nowhere in life, that call was my saviour.

My current occupation was, well... It was passing out advertisement flyers in an ice cream costume. It was always tight on me, made me over heated, and I kept sweating when I wore it. I absolutely despised it. However, no matter how many people or children laughed at me, tried to trip me, or occasionally crumpled up the flyers I gave them and threw them at me, I had to still be polite. Because my manager was all about treating the customers with respect, kindness, and a sweet smile that thoroughly covered up any passing thoughts of possible homicide.

It definitely didn't help that my friends came by to mock and laugh at me, since they were _very_ supportive. Me, a twenty-four year old recent college graduate with lactose intolerance, working for the very business that gave me stomach cramps and dreadful gas, greatly amused everyone who knew me.

I had a reason for taking that job, though. After recently graduating from college with a degree in general business, I'd tried applying for an occupation anywhere possible to start my life. However, most of the businesses shot me down right away because I didn't have much experience, according to what they had told me.

Thus, I begrudgingly decided to become the ice cream mascot at the well-known business Baskin Robbins, where creamy delight dreams became true for thousands. It was only for the time being, though.

My life was sort of spiraling downward until my coworker James jabbed me in the arm and told me several wondrous words.

"Oi, Eva," He grunted out, the eighteen year old jerking a thumb to the inside of the shop as he held the glass door open, "you got a call. From Stark Industries, I think. What do they want from you?"

_Stark...? The **Stark** friggin' Industries?! I knew giving that hobo my meatball sandwich the other day would give me some good luck!_

I immediately dropped the stack of colorful papers that were in my grasp. They hit the ground while James looked at me suspiciously. "You're serious?!" I demanded loudly with wide eyes, my mind in a whirl. But I shoved past him and ignored his loud complaint or answer, hurriedly rushing to the phone set up near the back of the shop.

The reason why they were calling the shop specifically was because I had listed it as the number to contact me other than my apartment's phone. I didn't have my own personal cellphone, so I had to use the shop's for the mean time. I was still applying to places even though I was working at BR, because I swore to myself that I wouldn't give up.

Taking a deep breathe, I picked up the wireless phone. I crossed my fingers hopefully with my other hand, biting my cheek. _Calm down, Montero_, I thought determinedly, _don't screw this up..._

"Hello," I said formally, attempting to keep my excitement out of my voice, "this is Eva Montero."

"Miss Montero," came the voice of a female from the other side, who sounded entirely professional in comparison to me, "this is Pepper Potts, from Stark Industries. I just went through your application, and we have a spot open..."

Someone tapped my shoulder roughly as Ms. Potts continued speaking. Turning around and pressing the phone to my shoulder, I was face to face with my frowning boss, Mia. She tapped her foot impatiently with a "are you kidding me" look on her face, but I mouthed a quick "just one minute" to her and put the phone back on my ear.

"...ernship. Would you be fine with taking it?" Ms. Potts inquired thoughtfully, unaware that I hadn't been listening the entire time. But I guessed she meant a position in the corporation was for me to possibly take.

I nodded eagerly even if she didn't see me, because to hell with ice cream. I was finally getting a long awaited job at Stark Industries, which meant that I was free. _Freeeee_, baby. Free to quit, free to a new life, free from constantly eating cup noodles with stale crackers to save money. And I could finally go buy those over the ear green headphones that I'd been drooling over for weeks at Best Buy.

"Yes, Ms. Potts," I gushed into the phone enthusiastically, "it's completely fine with me, even more than that. Really, thank you so much." Words could not express the jubilance I felt ― finally, a chance to get a job that didn't involve me being stuffed into a waffle cone.

She sounded pleased and amused by my blatant enthusiasm. "You're welcome, Ms. Montero. I'd like you to arrive at my office at ten tomorrow morning, is that all right with you?"

_Hell yeah_, I thought. "Yes, I'll be there tomorrow," I promised.

"Just go to our office, show your ID, and then ask for me."

"Okay," My grin was so wide that it actually began to hurt, "once again, thank you so much, Ms. Potts."

I slammed the phone back down on the small receiver, my large and happy smile thoroughly creeping out my fellow coworkers. Then I let out a cheer, followed by a fist pump, and proceeded to take off my ice cream costume. Which takes quite a long time, considering the fact that it's quite difficult to push the damn thing off of me. I had to make sure it didn't snag any of my clothes, and that my black hair didn't somehow get caught in the zippers.

"What'd they want?" James asked the question that everyone was probably wondering, and a few people nodded along.

"Wait a sec," I replied busily, finally pushing the suit off my head with a large intake of breathe, "nothing important, at all."

I shoved the disgusting excuse for clothing to Mia, and patted her on the back lightly. "Wellll, I quit." I told her bluntly, also pulling off my laminated name tag and handing it to her. "And that costume thing sucks. And I hate having to smile at everyone, especially at that one kid who kicks me in my knees whenever he sees me."

"Wh... Eva, but..." She sputtered out, unsure of what to say at my suddenness.

James grinned amusedly, holding out a hand for me to five. Slapping it, I nodded sadly to the younger man, "Nice knowing you, kid." He rolled his eyes at my words, leaning against the blue counter.

"Nice knowing you all!" Waving a hand at Mia and everyone else's still seemingly shocked expressions, I bowed politely before dramatically exiting.

And_ that_ was when I ultimately knew that my life was going to somehow improve.

* * *

New York City hadn't always been my home.

I was born and raised in the land of Los Angeles, California before my family eventually decided to uproot us and venture into the state of New York. I was only seven at the time, and didn't really understand why they were moving us. I wasn't particularly happy when they broke the news to me a day before we had to start packing. In all honesty, I was completely_ pissed_ off ― I cried nonstop for days, particularly on the plane, in the car, and in our new home while my family either tried to cheer me up or ignore me to no avail. I also refused to help my family unpack, spending days just curled up into a ball and choking my teddy bear.

Needless to say, I was awfully annoying back then. And probably still, now.

But somehow, New York City managed to become amazing in my eyes. The bustling streets full of lively people, the different cultures around everywhere corner, and the breathtaking skyline that I saw every single day made way into my heart. It all grew on the seven year old me, leaving a very lasting impression. New York suddenly became cool and exciting and my love for my past home in the west coast began to slowly ebb away bit by bit.

Instead of hopelessly wishing to move back and hating my new home, I fell in love with it. So, for seventeen years (with the exception of the several times I stayed in California with family), I lived, and still did, in the wondrous state of New York. I studied and worked determinedly, since being successful was the only thing on my mind throughout those years, much to the joy of my father and disappointment of my mother.

Currently, I shared an apartment with my close childhood friend, Jocelyn. She had graciously offered to let me stay with her until I had a steady way of life, and I immediately agreed to it.

But I bet she regretted her decision now because I can say, with utmost certainty, that I was a huge cockblock.

Every time she and her boyfriend were... uh... let's just say "_gettin' it on_," I would arrive home, singing so off-key and loud that it just ruined the mood for the both of them. Sometimes it was out of pure coincidence, and on some occasions, I just did it for the heck of it. I was probably bored or thought it'd be fun. Jocelyn had given up on the idea of lecturing me and trying to make me understand what a sock on the doorknob is supposed to mean.

I ended up going home that day with two bags full of steaming, delicious Chinese takeout from Ming Dynasty while humming _Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star_ to pass time. Fumbling for my keys, I looked for the one colour-coded grey and named "home". I had trouble figuring out which key was which, so I figured labeling was the best choice in my case. Clicking my tongue, I unlocked the door.

"Jocelyn," I called out loudly as I kicked the front door shut using my red ballerina flats, "I bought some takeout from MD, and I remembered to get soy sauce this time!" Swinging the plastic bags back and forth, I kicked off my shoes and went barefoot. "I got a bunch of fortune cookies, too, so we can find out the truth about our destinies and how to say some weird words in Chinese."

A groan erupted from where the couch was at, making me jump in surprise. It was one of utter annoyance, so I supposed that I'd gone and interrupted one of their precious moments again. Whoops. I blame it on the universe.

Jocelyn, with her usually perfect hair all messed up and her usually ironed white shirt wrinkled, stepped into view as her annoyed boyfriend sat down properly on the couch. "Again, Eva?" She rolled her green eyes, running through her blonde locks with nimble fingers. Her aggravated boyfriend sighed from his spot, turning on the television and absolutely ignoring me.

_Well... this is not at all awkward._ "Um." I shrugged lightly, sending her a small, sheepish grin. Rubbing my neck, I apologised uncomfortably. "Sorry...?"

"There can only be so many times..." Jocelyn grumbled irritatingly, before raising a light coloured eyebrow. Her eyes darted between me and the bags I was holding. Choosing to ignore her, I stalked into our small kitchen with the Chinese food in my grasp. Following me, she tilted her head, seeming to be suspicious of me. "Why are you home so early?" Before I could answer her inquiry, she snapped her fingers quickly. "Oh no. Please tell me you didn't shoot that kid who's always kicking you, got fired, and now you're being hunted down by the NYPD as we speak."

"...Yes, that's exactly what happened," I deadpanned flatly, wondering how in the name of hell she could think that, "I shot him right in the nuts with a paintball gun and dumped strawberry ice cream with rainbow sprinkles on his head because I am a cool badass like that."

She let out a small giggle, pulling her hair into a messy bun. "Okay, what actually happened? Did you get into a fight with Alice or something? Burn down the place?" _Do I really seem that violent_, I wondered silently.

"I got a job offer," I informed her as I placed the food down on the wooden table. She took a seat, continuing to listen to me with open ears. "So I quit BR. No more passing out flyers, no more of me getting my ass laughed at. And guess where my new job is going to be at."

"Uh... Burger King?" She tried, but I sent her a glare. Jocelyn grinned, "I don't know, there are thousands of places to get jobs here."

"Yeah, but Stark Industries chose me this time," I told her with a shining smile, getting two glass plates and putting them on the wooden table.

Her jaw dropped down. "Stark Industries. With that sexy beast owner named Tony Stark, otherwise known as the greatest superhero in the entire world and possibly the universe?" She fangirled uncontrollably, hands flailing while I sighed. Yes, Jocelyn was one of those girls. The ones that were head over heels for the infamous Tony Stark, even though he was in a committed relationship, I believe, with Pepper Potts. Who is the most awesome person in the world for giving me a chance.

My nose wrinkled at that, and I shook my head. "I don't see how he's so attractive, but okaaay," I rolled my eyes and opened the cartoons of food, almost drooling at the smell of its deliciousness, "also, Captain America could kick his bearded ass any day. Since, y'know, he kicked ass like a boss."

"That's because you're blinded by technology and still haven't gone through puberty to realise what's sexy and what isn't sexy, young one," Jocelyn squirted a packet of soy sauce unto her plate, shaking her head at me pitifully, "ah, youth. And Captain America's gone, so we only have Tony Stark to obsessively stalk and worship these days, Ev." I responded by throwing a small soy sauce packet at her face, and tried not to evilly smirk when she screeched at me, annoyed.

"My hand slipped," I supplied helpfully, nodding as if it was an everyday occurrence, "y'know, body parts these days... Can't control 'em like I used to." I let out a troubled sigh. "Ah, if only I were younger."

Jocelyn threw a spoon at me, hitting me right in the stomach. Cradling my abused stomach, I narrowed my eyes at her also innocent countenance. "Fingers slipped," She smiled brightly, shrugging out of her blue cardigan and resting it on the back of her chair.

"...I taught you well," I finally murmured, sitting down at the table and placing large amounts of food on my plate. Leaning back, I eyed all of the gorgeous food hungrily, wondering what I should eat first.

"Um, Eva, are you sure you can finish all that?" Jocelyn asked nervously, seeing how I had almost half of everything from the four takeout boxes on my plate.

I nodded adamantly, sticking a piece of broccoli into my mouth, "Since I'm getting a new job, it seemed appropriate for me to have a feast." A congratulatory gift for myself since I was too lazy to plan any congratulatory party. And probably since nobody but Jocelyn and my family would even think about going to it.

"With Chinese takeout." She muttered doubtfully.

"With _heavenly_ Chinese takeout," I corrected the blonde firmly, sticking my spoon into the white rice to get a good chunk.

"That's nice and all," Jocelyn spoke tentatively, still eying my food with a longing expression, "but you're eating all the chow mein, and you know that it's my favourite Chinese food..."

I frowned in irritation, scooping all of the noodles up and dumping them on her plate. I'd bought the takeout to finally eat food that wasn't in a cup, but Jocelyn had offered me a great place to stay during my troubling times. Groaning, I rubbed my forehead to frown at the smaller amount of food I now had. _Roommates these days..._

Not that my mood was discouraged. Even with significantly less chow mein my on my plate, I was still pretty damn happy.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, if you've reached the end, then I thank you profusely for reading this somewhat okay first chapter. I apologise for any mistakes, terribleness, etc.

Also, your opinion on Eva? D'you find her interesting, okay, annoying, or worthless, etc? Just curious.

Errff I have no idea why I'm writing a new story... I blame it on my friend who forced me to join him in a Marvel film marathon. I'm not even a Marvel fan, was more of a DC one when I was younger, but The Avengers and Iron Man somehow managed to assemble itself into my heart. /sighs/ Um review and fave and subscribe...?


End file.
